Why
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: —Dan hingga kini, Sapphire terus mempertanyakan motivasi Ruby melupakan kejadian manis itu di Mirage Island. FranticShipping, rate T, oneshot fic, For Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta.


**Dedicated for "Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta"**

**Why**

**Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

**Why © kurohippopotamus**

**Warning : OOC, alur agak cepat, **_**genre**_** campur (**_**romance-friendship-hurt/comfort-humor**_**), bahasa **_**per-kode-an**__**used**_**, dan lain-lain.**

**Pairing : **_**FranticShipping**_**.**

**Rate : T**

**Notes : **

**-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo, kita pulang."

Sapphire hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tepat setelah lawan bicaranya—Ruby, lengkap dengan helm merahnya—memberikan sebuah helm kepadanya, saat sang _Charmer_ mendapatinya sedang berjalan sendirian di jalanan Rustboro.

"Tumben," komentar Sapphire sambil memasangkan helm pada kepalanya, "biasanya pakai _Running Shoes_ milikmu ..."

"_Test drive_, disuruh Ayah." Ujar Ruby datar sambil menyalakan mesin _scooter_ merahnya, "Tadi ayahmu juga berpesan padaku untuk menjemputmu."

Ya, sebetulnya Sapphire baru saja pulang dari _Fortree_ sehabis bertemu mentornya yang notabene _Gym Leader_ di sana. Mendapati hari sudah petang membuatnya ingin pulang, dan dengan _bodoh_nya ia menolak tawaran Winona yang akan mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah.

Dan itulah akhirnya.

Ia terpaksa pulang sendiri.

_Masih untung ada Ruby ... dan scooter merah __**baru**__nya itu._

"_Scooter_ ini milikmu?" tanya sang _Conqueror_ bersurai cokelat itu sambil duduk di belakang Ruby yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Pegangan ya, takutnya aku salah perkiraan soal kecepatannya." Titah Ruby sambil menarik sedikit pedal gas pada _scooter_nya yang kini berjalan meninggalkan Rustboro, dengan Sapphire yang ada di belakangnya—

—dengan kedua tangannya melingkari pinggangnya.

_Awww, so sweet~_

Di lain pihak, Sapphire merasakan perutnya memuntahkan puluhan—uh tidak, ratusan atau mungkin ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan ke sana kemari dan otot jantungnya memompa darahnya begitu cepat, cepat sekali.

Ya, cepat sekali sampai sukses membentuk semburat merah pada bagian pipi dan tulang malarnya.

Aih, sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih—atau mungkin mengutuki—insting ayahnya yang membuatnya masuk dalam momentum seperti ini setibanya di Littleroot nanti.

"Hei, _prissy boy_."

"Apa?"

"Lain kali ajari aku dong ..."

Hening.

"Yakin, kau mau belajar _scooter_?"

Aih, rupa-rupanya Ruby melemparkan secercah harapan manis bagaikan madu untuk pemegang _PokeDex_ sekaligus tetangganya itu.

_Yah, secercah harapan agar ia bisa lebih akrab lagi, seperti mereka pada saat masa kecil mereka ..._

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kan aku sendiri yang memintamu!" jawab Sapphire sedikit ketus, bibirnya dapat terlihat maju beberapa inci.

"Oke, oke ... nanti kita belajar ya ..." Ruby terkikik pelan, seakan menemukan lanjutan untuk ucapannya tadi.

"... tapi kalau aku pulang sehabis _Contest_ nanti~"

"Huuu~ Bilang saja kau tidak mau mengajariku!" rutuk Sapphire, rasa sebal terdengar jelas pada tiap-tiap silabelnya.

Ah, mungkin kali lain ia harus memikirkan kembali alasan ia mempunyai perasaan _aneh_ kepada seorang pemuda macam Ruby ini ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih ya, sudah menjemput Sapphire ..."

Ruby hanya mengusapi tenguknya berulang kali sambil berucap "Iya, sama-sama." kepada Professor Birch yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Kini, hari benar-benar petang dan mereka pun datang tepat waktu.

Ya, sangat tepat waktu saat Professor Birch asyik berbincang kepada ayahnya.

Entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

"Besok kuajak kau ke _Oceanic Museum_ deh ..." bisik pemuda bermanik merah darah itu kepada Sapphire yang masih berada di sampingnya.

"Semacam tawaran pengganti karena tidak mau mengajariku, begitu?" bisik Sapphire setengah mencibir dengan nada satire kepada lawan bicaranya yang justru membalas "Menurutmu?" seraya mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Lain kali, kalau ingin kencan ke suatu tempat, naik _scooter_ saja ya!"

Dan ucapan Norman barusan sukses membuat Ruby hampir mati berdiri akibat disambar petir imaginer sore hari di sampingnya.

_Duh, tadi itu anjuran atau sindiran, sih?!_

_Dan apalah itu, konspirasi apa sih yang ada pada ayahnya dan Professor Birch tadi ...?!_

"... A-Ayah!" sanggah Ruby—lengkap dengan wajahnya yang merona—saat mendapati sang ayah yang ternyata mampu mendengar percakapannya tadi meski volume yang digunakan dapat terbilang sulit terdeteksi oleh orang seumuran Norman.

Whoa, ternyata telinga sang _Gym Leader_ di Petalburg itu masih tajam juga ya ...

"Ah, ide bagus itu! Ayahmu benar, Ruby. Sekali-kali, ajaklah Sapphire kencan."

_Tuh kan, tuh kan._ Pasti ada konspirasi di antara mereka berdua.

Ujung-ujungnya pasti berusaha _menjodohkan_ dirinya dengan Sapphire. _Duh, biyuuung~_

Tabahkanlah hati kalian, wahai Ruby dan Sapphire Birch ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The next day ..._

"Hei Ruby, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Memangnya kau mau bertanya soal apa?"

"Kenapa ... kau malah menyuruhku memakai baju seperti ini ...?!"

Ruby—dengan helm _scooter_ merah di kepalanya—hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sapphire yang mencak-mencak begitu mendapati dirinya _dipaksa_ mengenakan_ dress_ selutut berwarna biru langit—sesuai dengan warna favorit sang _Conqueror_—yang dilapisi dengan _cardigan_ rajut panjang putih dengan bonus tas selempang rajut kecil bermotif _PokeBall_.

Ah, tak lupa dengan pita yang senada dengan warna pakaiannya yang ikut menghiasi rambut coklatnya dan sepasang _mary jane_ hitam yang menghiasi alat gerak aktifnya.

Sementara itu, Ruby mengenakan sehelai kaus lengan panjang merah darah yang ditumpuk dengan kemeja pendek hitamnya. Tak lupa dengan sepasang celana _jeans_ hitam panjang dan sepasang _sneakers_ hitam bergaris merah.

"Lho, daripada aku menyuruhmu memakai baju berjumbai-jumbai ..." jawab Ruby santai, membuat Sapphire semakin naik pitam.

"Ta-tapi, apa tidak ada baju lagi selain ini ...?!" tanya Sapphire sambil mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah gaun yang dikenakannya.

"Tch, Sapphire, kita ini mau jalan-jalan. Bukan menjalankan misi!" jawab Ruby seraya berdecak sementara dirinya berkacak pinggang, membuat Sapphire memasang ekspresi kusut seraya memajukan bibirnya beberapa inci.

"Aku tahu, Ruby ... Aku tahu." Timpal Sapphire datar tanpa mengubah ekspresinya sambil memasangkan helmnya.

Meski batinnya mulai berkata _ini jalan-jalan atau kencan sih_.

_Duh, Sapphire ... Seandainya kau tahu kalau ini menjurus ke arah kencan ..._

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Ruby sambil menyalakan mesin _scooter_nya, "Sebentar lagi siang hari dan aku tidak mau kena biang keringat."

_Tipikal Ruby ..._ komentar Sapphire dalam hati, dengan bersungut-sungut ia menempatkan diri di belakang sang _Charmer_ yang segera membawa _scooter_nya meninggalkan Littleroot, menuju Slateport.

Selama perjalanan ke _Oceanic Museum_, Sapphire mengamati sosok pemuda yang kini memboyongnya ke sana dari balik punggungnya. Lelaki yang melindunginya dari Salamance sewaktu ia kecil, kini menjadi pemuda yang mewarnai dunianya. Agak miris memang, mendapati teman masa kecilnya yang dulunya begitu menyukai _pokemon battle_ justru berubah menjadi pemuda yang menyukai _pokemon contest_. Tetapi, ia cukup bersyukur saat mengetahui bahwa Ruby masih mempunyai hati nurani untuk melindunginya.

_Yah, meskipun ia cukup __**EHEM**__brutal__**EHEM**__ saat melindunginya._

_Heh, sekuat apapun wanita, ia juga harus dilindungi pria, kau tahu ..._

Pikirannya melanglang ke masa saat Hoenn _hampir_ hancur beberapa tahun yang lalu, di mana ia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Ruby tepat sebelum mereka meninggalkan Mirage Island dan saat Ruby membalasnya setibanya di Sootopolis. Meskipun kini sang _Pokemon Coordinator_ itu seakan terkena _amnesia dadakan_ saat Sapphire membawa topik _**IHIK**_manis_**IHIK**_ itu, akan tetapi gadis bersurai cokelat itu tahu kalau Ruby hanya berpura-pura melupakannya.

Meskipun terkadang ia sebal saat Ruby mulai _kumat_.

Dan hingga kini, Sapphire terus mempertanyakan motivasi Ruby melupakan kejadian manis itu di Mirage Island—

—dan juga masih mempertanyakan alasan pemuda bermanik merah darah itu belum jua meresmikan hubungan mereka.

_Ah, laki-laki itu memang aneh._

_Terutama jalan pikirannya ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sapphire, ayo turun! Kita sudah sampai nih!"

Gadis bermanik biru laut itu tersadar dari imajinasinya setelah Ruby menghentikan _scooter_nya di tempat parkir _Oceanic Museum_. Dengan segera ia melepaskan helmnya lalu segera turun dari _scooter_ merah itu, dan mendapati Ruby—yang kini melepas helm—tak memakai topi khasnya tersebut. Melihat dua bekas luka vertikal yang terlihat jelas di pelipisnya membuat jiwa sang _Conqueror_ bermanik _sapphire_ itu sedikit terguncang, teringat akan peristiwa _menyakitkan_ beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

"... Sapphire? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ruby bernada penasaran, kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit saat melihat sang anak tunggal Professor Birch—_red._ Sapphire—kembali terdiam.

"Uh ... anu ... nggg ..." gumam Sapphire gelagapan, otaknya berusaha mencari jawaban yang terdengar begitu logis di telinga pemuda di depannya.

_Mungkin beginilah efek bergaul dengan orang yang selalu berpikir __**kelewat**__ logis._

Ruby hanya tertawa kecil, terhibur dengan tingkah Sapphire yang menurutnya terlihat _**EHEM**_imut_**EHEM**_ itu. Senyum mulai tampak pada wajahnya, dengan pasti ia menggamit tangan rivalnya dan menariknya menuju gedung museum tersebut.

Sepintas, sebuah pertanyaan terbenak dalam pikiran Sapphire. Ia merasakan dorongan kuat dari pertanyaan singkat itu untuk menanyakannya pada Ruby yang kini berada di sampingnya sambil menggandengnya.

_Mungkinkah ia masih ingat dengan kejadian di Mirage Island waktu itu? Dan mengapa ia sengaja melupakan kejadian tersebut?_

"Nggg ... Ruby ..." ucap Sapphire sembari menarik sedikit bagian bawah kemeja Ruby.

"Ada apa?" sahut sang _Charmer_ bermanik merah sambil menengok ke arah sebelahnya.

_Ayo, tanyakan sekarang, Sapphire! Cepat tanyakan hal itu sebelum terlambat!_

Itulah yang sekarang singgah dalam pikiran Sapphire.

"Boleh ... aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sapphire sedikit terbata-bata, wajahnya perlahan menampilkan semburat merah muda.

"Boleh, mau tanya apa?"

_Ayo cepat, tanyakan!_

"Kenapa ..."

Hening.

"... kau tidak memakai topimu?"

Dan Sapphire ber_facepalm_ dalam hati.

_Bodoh! Kenapa kau malah bertanya yang lain, Sapphire Birch ...?!_

"Habisnya panas sih! Lagipula, begah kalau pakai helm ...!" jawab Ruby sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan telapak tangannya, "Nah, mau tanya apa lagi?"

"... Kapan-kapan deh ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau yang rasa apa? Cola atau _bubblegum_?"

Ya, setelah memanjakan mata mereka dengan pelbagai koleksi di _Oceanic Museum_, Ruby mengajak Sapphire untuk melepas rasa dahaga mereka dengan membeli segelas _soda pop_ yang kebetulan sedang dijajakan tak jauh dari _Oceanic Museum_. Siang hari di Slateport yang begitu terik itu sukses mengeringkan _esofagus_ mereka, membuat mereka—sebetulnya sih, ini ajakan Ruby—memutuskan untuk mencari cara untuk menghilangkan dahaga mereka.

"Ngg ... cola deh ..." jawab Sapphire sambil mengetukkan ujung telunjuknya di permukaan bibir bawahnya, sedangkan Ruby langsung menyampaikan pesanan kepada sang penjual yang dengan cekatan membuatkan pesanan mereka.

"Ini, dua gelas cola segar untuk kalian!" ucap sang penjual sambil menyerahkan dua gelas _soda pop_ cola yang baru saja dibuat.

"Jadi, berapa total harganya?" tanya Ruby sambil meraih dua gelas _soda pop_ pesanannya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Sapphire yang langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Totalnya 24 _PokeDollar_," jawab sang penjual itu ramah, mendengar jawaban itu Sapphire segera merogoh dompetnya dari dalam tas selempangnya dalam rangka ingin membayarnya.

"Biar aku yang membayarnya,"

Tiba-tiba Ruby merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan menyerahkannya kepada penjual tersebut yang kini mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka yang berjalan menuju _scooter_ yang masih terparkir di lahan parkir _Oceanic Museum_.

"Ruby, uangnya aku ganti ya!" ujar Sapphire sambil membuka dompetnya, berniat untuk mengganti uang yang dipakai sang _Charmer_ untuk membayar _soda pop_ mereka, akan tetapi Ruby langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis bersurai cokelat itu. Mencegah Sapphire mengeluarkan isi dompetnya.

"Tidak usah, Sapphire. Tidak usah diganti." Sergah Ruby bernada tulus, melelehkan hati gadis yang berada di hadapannya, "Oh iya, kau tunggu di sini ya! Aku mau membeli sesuatu di sana, oke?" titahnya sambil menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Sapphire yang langsung mengangguk sebelum ia meninggalkannya menuju _Slateport Market_.

Gadis berjulukan _Conqueror_ itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas jok _scooter_, sebuah senyum terbentuk dari bibirnya, merasakan sebuah kehangatan—walau hanya sesaat—pada kedua pergelangan tangannya. Membuatnya kembali melanglang pada masa kecilnya, saat ia bertemu Ruby untuk kali pertamanya.

Dan Sapphire mulai mengutuki dalam hati Salamance _sialan_ yang membuat dirinya dan pemuda bermata merah itu terpisah untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Belum lama menikmati lamunan indahnya, ia merasakan ada yang menghampirinya. Dapat terlihat dua orang pemuda dengan pakaian bak berandal berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman nakal.

_Mau apa sih mereka ...?!_

"Halo, nona manis~ Tumben, sendirian~" goda salah satu pemuda itu sambil berjalan mendekati Sapphire.

"Tidak baik lho sendirian di tempat seperti ini~" timpal temannya yang juga mendekati Sapphire yang sepertinya tak peka dengan godaan mereka.

"Apa mau kalian?!" gertak Sapphire sedikit keras kepada kedua pemuda itu, dalam hatinya mulai berharap Ruby cepat kembali dari _Slateport Market_.

_Karena ia tahu kalau urusannya akan mulai meruncing._

"Ayolah nona manis~ Lebih baik ikut kami saja~" jawab salah satu pemuda yang justru hendak meraih dagunya tetapi dengan sigap Sapphire menyerang _pusat kelemahan lelaki_nya dengan kakinya hingga pemuda itu tersungkur ke tanah sambil menahan sakit pada bagian bawahnya.

"Ouh~ Ternyata gadis kita ini nakal juga ya~" komentar pemuda lainnya sambil mendekati Sapphire yang perlahan gentar dengan ucapan lawan bicaranya. Ia merasakan aroma rokok bercampur alkohol keluar dari mulut pemuda _liar_ itu yang bagaikan seekor harimau, hendak menerkam mangsanya.

Sayangnya, kali ini pemuda itu bernasib sama dengan temannya. Karena Sapphire menyerang bagian pertemuan kedua kakinya dengan begitu keras, keras sekali sampai pemuda itu tersungkur ke tanah seperti temannya yang sepertinya tak merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi dan mendekati Sapphire yang kali ini mulai bergetar dan hendak menutup matanya.

"Ouh, gadis nakal~ Kemarilah pada—"

Sapphire segera memejamkan matanya saat pemuda itu mendekatinya, hanya untuk mengetahui ucapan pemuda itu terputus. Perlahan ia membuka salah satu mata safirnya, mendapati pemuda itu merintih kesakitan karena merasakan lengannya terpilin dengan begitu kuat. Merasa aman, Sapphire membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar dari sebelumnya dan hanya terdiam. Di hadapannya kini, Ruby sedang menahan lengan lawannya yang terpiuh begitu kuat. Tatapannya terlihat begitu tajam, bagai seekor elang yang menangkap mangsanya.

Sesaat Sapphire tersadar, ekspresi yang ditampilkan sang _Charmer_ itu sama persis dengan ekspresinya saat melawan Salamance yang mengganggu mereka, ekspresi yang sama saat ia berusaha menghentikan Groudon dan Kyogre dengan _Red_ dan _Blue orb_.

_Mungkinkah ia ..._

Sementara itu, salah satu pemuda yang mengganggu Sapphire berusaha menyerang Ruby dengan kepalan tangannya, hanya untuk mendapati dadanya diterjang dengan tendangan kuat dari pemuda berambut hitam itu sebelum akhirnya ia tersungkur kembali.

Ruby bersyukur, ayahnya—Norman—cukup kuat, cukup kuat hingga mampu menghancurkan gagang telepon. Karena itulah, ia merasakan kekuatan ayahnya menular kepadanya, _weleh_.

Tak peduli lawannya mengalami _fraktura_ pada rusuk-rusuknya, yang Ruby inginkan hanya rasa aman yang menemani Sapphire.

Hanya itu.

Dirasa puas, Ruby melepaskan genggaman kuat pada lengan salah satu lawannya yang tersungkur di samping temannya. Diliriknya Sapphire yang sepertinya sedikit terguncang dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tangannya meraih tubuh Sapphire lalu menempelkannya pada dada bidangnya dengan salah satu lengannya yang melindungi gadis itu.

"Jangan sekali-kali mendekati milikku ..." ucap Ruby dingin, tatapan dinginnya terarah kepada kedua lawannya yang justru bergetar ketakutan sementara Sapphire membulatkan kedua manik biru lautnya saat mendengar kata '_milikku_'.

_Apa maksud dari ucapan Ruby barusan?_

"... sekali lagi kalian mendekatinya, akan kubuat nama kalian tertampang dalam daftar penghuni rumah sakit ..." lanjutnya dengan nada dingin, sehingga sukses membuat lawannya—kedua pemuda berandal—itu lari kocar-kacir meninggalkan Ruby yang seakan melindungi Sapphire.

"Hei Sapphire, mereka sudah pergi tuh ..."

Dengan cepat Sapphire melepaskan diri dari dada Ruby yang hanya menyeringai dengan begitu _awkward_nya di depannya, dengan cepat pula ia mengusap dadanya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar begitu kuat.

"Kau terlalu mengerikan, sampai-sampai aku tak berani melihatnya!" komentar Sapphire dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar, "Kukira hanya dalam _Pokemon battle_ saja kau jadi brutal begini!"

"Heh, faktor keturunan, mungkin?" tanya Ruby sambil terkekeh geli, kebrutalan yang sempat menempel pada tubuhnya perlahan menghilang, menampilkan kembali sosok sang _Charmer_ yang begitu ramah dan hangat.

"Huuu~ Mentang-mentang ayahmu kuat begitu ..." timpal Sapphire sembari memajukan bibirnya beberapa inci, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Oh iya Sapphire, nih aku belikan sesuatu!" ujar Ruby bersemangat sambil merogoh sebuah tas plastik yang dibawanya, "Nah, ini untukmu!"

Dan wajah Sapphire mulai memerah begitu Ruby memberikan _sesuatu_ kepadanya.

Sebuah boneka Luvdisc berwarna merah muda.

Dan alasan wajahnya memerah karena teringat dengan potongan penjelasan soal Luvdisc dalam _PokeDex_nya.

—_It is said that any couple meeting this Pokemon is promised a relationship that never ends_.

"Aku beli dua lho, yang satu lagi ini!" ujar Ruby bersemangat sambil mengeluarkan sebuah boneka Luvdisc dengan warna kuning emas, "Lumayan lho, barusan di sana ada promo!" lanjutnya tanpa menghiraukan Sapphire yang sepertinya mulai _mendidih_.

"Ruby ..." ucap Sapphire setengah mendesis, "... kau sengaja memilih boneka ini, ya ...?!" tanya Sapphire setengah memekik, pegangannya pada boneka Luvdisc terlihat erat, seakan-akan hendak menghancurkan boneka itu.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka bonekanya?"

Duh, Sapphire betul-betul dibuat pusing oleh Ruby. Sebetulnya sih, ia bisa saja menjelaskan arti Luvdisc dari _PokeDex_nya kepada Ruby, akan tetapi jika ia benar-benar melakukannya bisa-bisa dirinya digoda habis-habisan olehnya.

Bagai buah simalakama, _dimakan bapak mati, tidak dimakan ibu mati_.

"Ka-kau tahu tidak sih?! Kalau ada pasangan yang menemukan Luvdisc, berarti mereka akan berjodoh! Dan Luvdisc berwarna seperti itu simbol hati seseorang yang suci, bodoh!" jelas Sapphire setengah memekik dengan wajah merona, membuat Ruby mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"... Oh."

Dan Sapphire sukses ber_facepalm_ karena jawaban _polos_ sang _Charmer_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena hari mulai sore, kita melihat _sunset_ di _Route 109_, yuk." Ajak Ruby sambil melihat langit yang mulai berubah menjadi jingga kemerahan.

"... Terserah kau, Ruby ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uuuh~ Kapan sih kita pulang ...!?" tanya Sapphire bersungut-sungut sambil menempelkan kedua kakinya yang terlipat di depan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai penahannya, kepalanya tersandar di atas kedua pahanya sementara bibirnya kembali maju beberapa inci. Ruby mengimbaunya untuk melepas sepatunya, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus melepaskannya. Karena takut terbawa air laut yang mulai pasang, ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan sepatunya di atas jok _scooter_ yang Ruby parkirkan tak jauh dari tempat mereka mengamati _sunset_ nanti.

"Sabar dong, kan kubilang kita melihat _sunset_ dulu ..." jawab Ruby santai sambil menggulung bagian bawah celananya lalu melepas _sneakers_nya dan meletakkannya di samping sepatu Sapphire, "... lagipula, tak apa kok kita pulang malam." Lanjutnya sembari mendekati sang _Conqueror_ bermanik biru laut itu.

"Memang ayahmu tak mencarimu?" tanya Sapphire sambil menengok ke arah Ruby yang duduk di sampingnya dengan posisi salah satu pahanya terangkat sementara pasangannya terbujur lurus.

"Kau tidak tahu ya?" jawab Ruby sambil menatap lembut kedua iris biru milik Sapphire, "Gara-gara kemarin, Ayah dan Ibu langsung menggodaiku, tahu!" lanjutnya sambil memajukan bibirnya sementara lawan bicaranya langsung tertawa.

Untung saja sore ini _Route 109_ begitu sepi, jadi tak ada yang mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Sapphire karena aktivitas mereka terganggu dengan tawanya yang cukup _menggelegar_ itu.

"Kasihan~" komentar Sapphire setengah tertawa dengan nada setengah mengejek, membuat Ruby semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Eh? Sepertinya waktunya sudah tiba …"

Sontak, dua pasang mata mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada sang surya yang mulai mundur meninggalkan singgasananya di langit, nuansa jingga kemerahan menjadi pemanis sepeninggal matahari.

"Hei, Sapphire ..." sapa Ruby setengah berbisik, "seharusnya aku yang menanyakan pertanyaan tadi kepadamu."

"Ehm, mungkin kau benar ..." timpal Sapphire sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "meskipun kalau kautanyakan jadinya percuma. Yah ... kau tahu sendiri kan ayahku itu seperti apa ..."

Yang diajak bicara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan fakta yang diberikan Sapphire tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _sunset_nya indah sekali ya ..." komentar Sapphire, kedua matanya berbinar melihat salah satu fenomena alam yang begitu indah tersebut.

"Begitulah, " timpal Ruby sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, sebuah senyuman tersungging pada bibirnya.

"_tapi tak ada yang lebih indah darimu ..._"

Sang _Conqueror_ segera menengok ke arah sampingnya, matanya terbelalak tepat saat mendengar bisikan dari arah sampingnya. Membuat Ruby mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat Sapphire yang memandang kosong kepadanya.

"Ada apa?"

"... Barusan kau bilang apa?" tanya Sapphire, kedua manik birunya masih memandang kosong pemuda berbaju hitam-merah itu.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok," jawab Ruby mengelak, "mungkin kau salah dengar."

Kali ini Sapphire yang mengeryitkan alisnya, seakan tak percaya pada jawaban Ruby barusan. Sementara itu, otaknya mulai membangkitkan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya terbentuk pada saat dirinya tiba di _Oceanic Museum_. Bedanya, kali ini rasa ingin tahunya akan jawaban Ruby semakin memuncak.

_Mungkinkah kali ini ia ingat dengan pengakuannya di Mirage Island waktu itu?_

_Mungkinkah ia sengaja melupakan pengakuannya?_

_Atau ... mungkinkah ia masih mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya?_

"Nggg ... Ruby," ucap Sapphire pelan, tangannya memegang bagian lengan kemeja yang dikenakan Ruby yang langsung menengok ke arahnya, "aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Kau mau bertanya soal apa lagi? Kau sudah dua kali bertanya padaku hari ini." Tanya Ruby sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya, kedua manik merah darahnya terarah pada kedua manik biru laut milik Sapphire yang mulai memancarkan sinarnya.

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku, kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur." Jawab Sapphire pelan sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya kepada Ruby yang mengacungkan kelingkingnya lalu mentautkannya pada kelingking Sapphire, tanda sebuah perjanjian telah terbentuk.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sapphire hanya dapat mengetukkan kedua ujung telunjukknya sementara dirinya sibuk menyortir kata-kata perangkai pertanyaan yang akan ia sampaikan kepada Ruby. Perlahan, mulutnya mulai terbuka dan ...

"... Ruby ... masih ingat tidak ... soal ... _Mirage Island_ ... waktu itu ...?"

Seketika, kedua mata Ruby membulat setelah Sapphire menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Dapat terbaca betapa terkejutnya begitu Sapphire mulai mengungkit peristiwa _**EHEM**_manis_**EHEM**_ itu.

"Menurutmu ... bagaimana?"

Sapphire hanya bisa mengelus dada saat mendengar jawaban Ruby, darahnya mulai mendidih—layaknya lava yang siap mengalir dari mulut gunung—seakan tidak terima dengan jawaban tersebut.

_Duh, kenapa orang seperti Ruby harus lahir di dunia sih ...?_

"Ta-tadi kan kau berjanji, kau akan menjawabnya dengan jujur!" ucap Sapphire setengah memekik. Suaranya menggema hingga sehampar lautan luas di depannya, menyiratkan emosinya yang benar-benar tak bisa ia kontrol sampai-sampai air matanya mulai merembes dari sudut matanya.

"A-aku kan ... cuma i-ingin ta-tahu ..."

Merasa kasihan, pemuda berambut hitam legam itu segera melingkari kedua lengannya pada tubuh Sapphire yang langsung berhambur di dada bidangnya dan melampiaskan segala perasaannya. Ia merasakan air mata yang membasahi kausnya, akan tetapi ia mengabaikannya, lebih memfokuskan diri dengan memberikan perhatian yang tak kasatmata kepada gadis yang berada di dalam lingkaran lengannya.

Tak memakan banyak waktu, Sapphire mulai mengontrol emosinya sehingga air matanya mengalir tak sederas yang sebelumnya. Hatinya mulai merasakan kelegaan, membuatnya terus merasakan perhatian yang diterapkan Ruby kepadanya.

"Sapphire ... kau tahu kenapa aku sengaja melupakannya?" tanya Ruby setengah berbisik, membuat semburat merah pada wajah Sapphire yang menggesekkan _epidermis_ pada permukaan katun kausnya.

"Pertama ... aku tidak suka ditanyai hal-hal pribadi seperti itu," jawab Ruby berbisik, matanya memandang langit yang mulai menunjukkan malam hari—dapat terlihat dari bintang-bintang yang mulai terpendar. Sapphire yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis seraya membetulkan posisi duduknya sehingga ia berada di atas pangkuan Ruby.

"Kedua ... aku takut pengakuan itu mempengaruhi hubungan kita, kau tahu kan hubungan kita sempat jelek ...?" lanjutnya—dengan suara yang sama—sambil menyentuh permukaan bibirnya pada kening Sapphire yang membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ketiga ... kita sama-sama sudah tahu perasaan kita, jadi ... untuk apa kau bertanya itu lagi secara terus-menerus?"

Ah, Sapphire merasakan hatinya tertendang saat mendengar jawaban ketiga dari orang yang _mempunyai-perasaan-yang-sama-dengannya-tapi-ia-seakan-pikun_ tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bodoh, merasa bodoh karena terus-menerus mencekok Ruby dengan pertanyaan yang sama, sampai mengabaikan perasaan Ruby hanya untuk mendapatkan kepastian belaka.

"Lalu ... bagaimana dengan Marge? Kupikir ia mempunyai perasaan yang—"

"Ssssttt ... jangan salah ..."

Dengan lembut ia menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Sapphire kembali, lalu kembali berbisik, "dia hanya temanku dalam _Pokemon Contest_ saja, bahkan dia yang memberiku saran untuk hubungan kita ini."

Sekali lagi Sapphire merasa dirinya _bodoh_, merasa _bodoh_ karena cemburu pada mantan pengurus _Team Magma_ itu yang jelas-jelas hanyalah teman dari Ruby. Oh _Arceus_, ingin rasanya ia menghampiri Marge lalu memberinya beribu ucapan terima kasih atas saran-sarannya yang cukup ampuh itu meskipun kini ia tak tahu di mana keberadaannya sekarang.

"Mungkinkah kita ... bisa bersatu ... seperti kita kecil dulu?" tanya Sapphire lirih sambil bersandar pada pundak Ruby, jemari-jemari lentiknya menyentuh dua birat yang terdapat pada kening Ruby yang mengelus pipi lawan bicaranya dengan sisi telunjuknya.

"Pasti bisa ... aku yakin itu ..."

_SPLASH!_

Kedua sejoli itu tersadar dari _surga_ mereka saat mendengar percikan air yang bertubi-tubi, dapat terlihat belasan—uh, ratusan Luvdisc melompat-lompat di hadapan mereka. Salah satu Luvdisc terlempar keluar dari laut dan mendarat di pangkuan Sapphire.

"Bahkan seekor Luvdisc juga percaya," komentar Ruby sambil melihat Luvdisc yang menggeliat mencari air di pangkuan Sapphire, "kukira ini mitos."

"_PokeDex_ tidak pernah salah, Ruby ... Kau harus tahu itu." Timpal Sapphire sembari tertawa pelan, "Lain kali kita kencan di sini lagi ya!" lanjutnya sambil melepaskan Luvdisc itu lagi ke habitatnya.

"Kencan? Bukannya jalan-jalan?"

Sapphire langsung merenggut begitu mendengar ucapan Ruby tadi.

"Oke, tadi bercanda."

Sapphire yang masih merenggut langsung menimpalinya, "Tidak lucu, Ruby ..."

Yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah Sapphire yang menurutnya begitu lucu.

"Ruby~"

"Apa?"

"Ayo pulang~ Ini sudah malaam~"

"Oke, oke ... Kita pulang sekarang."

Sapphire hanya tersenyum saat Ruby menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_ menuju _scooter_nya. Perasaan hangat begitu menyelimutinya, membuatnya merasa nyaman dalam rengkuhan Ruby. Dan yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah satu.

_Aku bahagia …_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**AUTHOR NOTE**

… INI APAAN ASDFGHJKL— /pergisono

Yak, akhirnya setelah dikepung UAS (dan remedial tentunya *_mingface*_) akhirnya ane bisa nyelesain nih fic~

—dengan _absurd_ lebih tepatnya—

BTW, yang penggalan informasi Luvdisc di _PokeDex_nya itu ane ambil dari artikel Luvdisc di Bulbapedia.

—Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa _PokeDex Entries_nya Luvdisc itu _something_ semua sih—

Akhir kata, silakan luncurkan komentar/saran/kritik kalian untuk fic ini melalui kotak review fic ini.


End file.
